thetuckermeowsfandomcom-20200213-history
TuckerZombies
﻿Release date: 4-16-2011. Follow Pat1196's SporePage for updatess and details. Origin Created by Pat1196, influenced by the popularity of part XXVI of his Sovester's Iraqi Adventure! GA series. This adventure was created as a spoof of CoD 7 Zombie mode, in which the player muse advance through the rooms of the Tuckermeows' house and eventually make it outside while killing zombies. The adventure was intended to be created as impossible, yet a fan was able to complete it. TuckerZombies was created to tak SIA Part 26's ideas to the next level in eight addicting maps with secrets and a hidden storyline in which the player must uncover. Maps TuckerZombies includes 8 unique maps in which the player must unlock secrets to fight for their lives, while playing as their favorite Tuckermeows characters. [[TUCKERZOMBIES: DEEP S**T|'Deep S**t']] Description: A sewer with no seperate rooms. allies do not upgrade and spawn randomly in different rooms. Zombies get stronger, faster. Difficulty: Hard Avatar: Cotton Avatar Weapon: AK-47 Grenaider w/ extended dual mags Supporting Characters: Sovester, Mittens, Freddy Wonder Weapons: Thundergun , Winter's Howl , Ray Gun Wonder Weapon Mode: Ray Gun Mystrery Box Items: Shovel, Key, Juggernaut, Mario. (From Nintendo) Teleporter Location: Unknown Teleporter Secret: Unknown Special Features: N/A Previous Map: Ring Next Map: Suburb *NOTE: Parts of this article will be filled in once commented found or if this article is updated by the person who found it [[TUCKERZOMBIES:SUBURBS|'Suburb']] Release Date: 5-7-2011 Description: A three-house neighborhood with only one ally avalible to find. Hordes of Zombies move quickly through rooms and and jump off roofs. Difficulty: Very Hard Avatar: Mittens Avatar Weapon: AT4 w/ tactical knife Supporting Character: Sovester Wonder Weapons: None Wonder Weapon Mode: Thunder Gun Mystery Box Items: Blue Key, Red Key, White Key, Yellow Key Teleporter Location: N/A Teleporter Secret: None Bonus round: ZOMBIE [[TUCKERZOMBIES: SANCTUM|'Sanctum']] Release Date: 5/28/2011 Description: Large/complex abandoned research facility with buyable perks, (power-ups) traps, etc... Bonus rounds, Mestery Box, & Pack-A-Punch Machine all included. Zombies get stronger faster. Difficulty: Very Hard Avatar: Sovester Avatar Weapon: Uzi w/ tactical knife Supporting Characters: Mittens, Cotton, Freddy Wonder Weapons: Thunder Gun, ZeusCannon, Ray Gun, Porter's X2 Ray Gun, Winter's Howl, Winter's Fury, GodFinger Wonder Weapon Mode: WunderWaffe DG-2 Mystery Box: In the same room as the power switch, across the courtyard when opening the right side door in the starting room. Activates after the first bonus round. Teleporter Location(s): Unknown Teleporter Secret: Allows you to reach the Pack-A-Punch. For more details, go here. Special Features: Power Switch, Pack-A-Punch, Black & White to Color Bonus Round: HellHounds 'Manor' Release Date: 3/31/2012 Description: A huanted mansion with a roaming mystery box, perk machines, and a pack-a-punch. Crawlers spawn on this map in random places. Difficulty: Extremely Hard Avatar: Freddy Avatar Weapon: M4A1 Extended Dual Mag w/ Brass Knuckes & VR-11 Gas Supporting Characters: Mittens, Sovester, Cotton. Wonder Weapons: ThunderGun, ZeusCannon, Ray Gun, Porters X2 Ray Gun. Wonder Weapon Mode: Winters Howl. Mystery Box: Varies throughout rounds. Teleporter Location: Unknown Teleporter Secret: Unkown Special Features: Roaming mystery box, zombie crawlers, pack-a-punch. Bonus Round: N/A 'Brooksville' Release Date: 4/4/2012 Redknob Drive Release Date: 03/02/13 Dumped Release Date: 05/10/13 [[TUCKERZOMBIES: RING|'Ring']] Map Description: A small map with 2 rings. Inside the inner ring zombies spawn. You are positioned inside the outer ring. Try to obitain ally's from the mystery box. Difficulty: Hard Avatar: Sovester Avatar weapon: Uzi + tactical knife Supporting characters: Mittens, Cotton Wonder weapons: Unknown Wonder weapon mode: WunderWaffe DG-2 Mystery box items: Bionic cat, Pat1196, Mudge, the Virgin, Juggernaut, American soldier, Another american soldier, American commander, Alien, Freddy, key Teleporter location: N/A Teleporter secret: None Special featues: Meteor rains Previous map: None Next map: Deep S**t Bonus round: Meteor shower Trivia *TuckerZombies include new gameplay stratagies that were innovative and new to Spore GA *Each character has their own Wonder Weapon that is unique to the other players. *Once a map is completed 100% by a player, the Wonder Weapon Mode is unlocked, where the player may use the character played as in the adventure's Wonder Weapon *Cotton allowed Sovester to borrow her Ray Gun in the map "Deep S**t" *Sovester's Wonder Weapon is currently unknown and can only be revealed by completing a map with him as the avatar or waiting for the 8th map of TuckerZombies. It is VERY likely to be the Wunderwaffe DG-2 as it is the most powerful weapon in all of COD, and Sovester is simply seemed destined to have it. *TuckerZombies is a direct parody of Call of Duty (Nazi) Zombies